Class Zero, Babysitter Extraordinaries
by Blessed with Jerkass
Summary: TITLE CHANGED. It was just another normal day for Ace. He was going to a mission, do the thing, and return to the academy with Deuce, carrying a baby with her. Yup, perfectly norma- Wait, what?
1. 01 : Mission Goes Wrong

**First of all, I do not own Final Fantasy Type-0. Only ideas for fanfic from it.**

**Second, YEAH screw you exams, I'm writing fanfiction!**

**Third, I thank you for everyone who reviewed Above His Logic from the bottom of my heart. To be honest, it was the first fanfiction that I've ever published after a long, long time. Also, I am too lazy to PM everyone for the reply on the reviews on AHL, so have it here.**

**TigerRaiken: Oh ho, you did not even want to say anything regarding to M-rated work at me. I read them for my breakfast. In fact, I already have some plans for M-rated fiction(s) in this fandom. And yes, Cinque is unexpected, yet expected. LOL.**

**Mysterious Friend and Ishikawa Akira : Hmm, gotta admit that at first I thought that Trey, Cinque, and TreyxCinque were going to be so damn hard to write. But yeah, maybe because I've dug into Bleach fandom too much that it was easy to do so, since Ishida, Inoue, and IshiHime isn't really that different from TreyxCinque. One is the thinker type, and the other one is an airhead. Well, for those who read/watched Bleach, you got the drill. Or if you prefer a less popular series, HubertxPascal from Tales of Graces definitely resembles them.**

**Saranghayo and GroundZeroFirework: I proudly say that I ship A2, 35, 84, and MR (You guys could understand what it means, right? :D). I couldn't be that certain yet with 9Q, J7, or K6, although 9Q was growing on me thanks to some fanarts on pixiv and fanfictions here, especially 'Counts of Three' by Reizna (For those who haven't read it btw, READ IT, it's definitely well-written and worth your time). As for K6 and J7, I had this 'seiyuu-joke' related to them as the pairing that I could see myself ship in the future. Go find Tales of Xillia and Final Fantasy 7: Crisis Core at Wikipedia and see the revelations for more info, haha.**

**lexus923 and saturnite: w00t, thank you berry much bby~ I'll try to keep the good works, if not trying to get better. Also, yeah saturnite, I would like to reason about how crappy my tenses and verbs were with something logical, maybe something like English isn't my native or whatnot… But man, we're in the internet, and I posted my fanfiction in the English language, so I am supposed to write something that public accepted, right? All in all, thanks for noticing and pointing errors that I wrote, I hope this one doesn't have THAT many grammatical errors.**

**Lastly, onward to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>FIRST CHAPTER: MISSION GOES WRONG<strong>

**...**

"Class Zero, mission accomplished!"

For one brief moment, Ace's hoarse voice rang over the C.O.M.M. The fiery atmosphere of the area completely obliterated the once peaceful city of Acuvi.

Ace stood his body straight, brushing his bloodstained uniform while at the go. Below his feet, uncountable dead bodies were sprayed all over the cold cobblestone of Acuvi. It was tiring, an arduous task even for the Class Zero.

Remnants of Milites, those who are still hungry for more wars, ambushed towns all over the Rubrum and Togores region. Peristylium Suzaku did not keep their tongue silent; backups and soldiers were sent to help the victims. Of course so did Class Zero, although they were split into groups as there were many areas under attack at the same time. Ace himself was stationed in Acuvi, the nearest town from Suzaku, with Deuce.

"Good work, Ace. You and Deuce are to stay in Acuvi until further instruction." Kurasame's voice replied to his report.

"Roger that."

The communication was cut, his azure eyes drifted to his limp companion and his expression turned into that of a worried one. Without any delay, he ran to Deuce's side, catching her weak body just in time before she fell to the ground.

"Deuce!"

Beneath Ace's grip, Deuce smiled a weak smile at him, as if telling him not to worry over her. Unfortunately, that was hard for Ace to believe, considering all the cuts on her pure skin and tattered clothes that went with it. To make it worse for him even further, her chest was rising and falling weakly, her breaths coming in weak gasps, interrupting the smile she offered at him.

"I'm… okay. Just used… too many magic, that's all…"

Ace was about to say about how reckless she were, but decided not to. He knew that Deuce was assuring him to not to worry too much and believe in her. She did do her job correctly as the rear caster, after all. Seeing the worry in his face faded, the flutist managed another smile.

"That's better." She caressed the fabric of Ace's torso with her least-wounded arm, her left one. "You looked like King just now."

He didn't know whether she's trying to be serious, but in Ace's ears, it entered as a humor instead. Excuse him, looked like King? As if! He was not even come close to the Mr. Frowning. He chuckled and his hand slipping over Deuce's legs and back, capturing her in a princess-style carry.

Deuce yelped, Ace blinked his eyes at her curiously.

Deuce's face turned bright red, Ace got the general idea and flashed his rare, teasing smirk at the girl.

Deuce struggled and pleaded him to put her down, Ace continued keeping her in his arms.

Deuce succumbed and was reaching the most embarrassing moment in her life, Ace commented about how small her body was.

Deuce pulled Ace's hair in anger, and finally Ace put her down, hissing painful 'Ow's.

"Ow… Deuce, that was uncalled for!" He rubbed his head in pain. Much to his dismay, he could feel three or more pieces of his hair exfoliated over. "And here I am, tried to help you out."

She puffed her rosy cheeks aside, refusing to meet his gaze. It was very seldom that one could see Deuce acted like that, and Ace gotta admit… She was adorable. Very adorable that he might even had his heartbeat fastened like he was chased by a Mikazuchi, or an angry Machina, just like when Ace borrowed his Chocobo without any permission. Man, he swore that he would never borrow Machina's Chocobo without a hi first.

And that time, he had just noticed that his fast heartbeats caused his face to flush.

…Dammit Nine, or Jack, or whoever told him too much of romance stories. This is barely the place for his hormones to act weird.

Ace waited and waited, but Deuce came up with no response. No, actually, let alone response, she didn't even budge from her place and still refused to stare at him.

A sigh escaped his lips, his hand nervously scratching his hair. "E-eh, l-look, Deuce. I am sorry if I—"

"I'll search for the refugees."

…She was ignoring his words, cruelly, walking past him like he was a statue, not even acknowledging his existence. It was obvious, she was still mad at him, for a simple joke.

Ace was surprised (amazed, even) at the sight of how the stubborn girl's walks away. One second she was walking like a wounded kitty, and the next second she was walking like nothing had happened. Granted, she was tougher than she looked, but he did not expect this from her. He briefly felt a surge of relief inside him, before took a move to follow her. He'll apologize to her after this.

That, if she was willing to listen to him.

...

Twenty minutes later and their previous objectives were mainly incomplete. The town was left as a barren land, and Deuce couldn't tell from the hundreds of dead bodies, which one was the civilian or which one was the Milites.

She wasn't able to hear any apologies Ace might had in mind yet, but she seemed to have gotten over his tease.

No, 'tease' wasn't the right word. Deuce knew better than that, Ace wasn't the type to pull a -flirty- smirk like back there! Let alone joke about… her height. Well, she was shorter compared to everyone from the Class Zero. T-that was only because she was the youngest, okay! She still has rooms for improvement, maybe she could drink milks, dozens of them a day, and perhaps soon she would be taller than him!

…Perhaps, yeah.

So anyway, what could have triggered Ace to do that? He was supposed to be a sweet, cute but mature boy, instead of a perverted and despicable boy, wasn't he?

Deuce felt her face got warm. Did she just think that? That Ace was cute, sweet, charming, and dependable—

Okay, now she wasn't making any sense. The more she tried to resist those thoughts, the redder her cheeks grew. Forget all of this, Deuce! You must not think all of this! Not while on a—

"Deuce."

"AAAAH!"

Nonchalantly, she swung her hand at the person who sneaked at her with all of her might. How dare this person touched her shoulder like how Ace would touch her, or called her name like he always did!

Oh, wait.

She turned around to see that that Ace was indeed the one to receive the slap on the face and was now groaning in the floor, caressing his poor cheek. She gasped when she realized what she had just done.

"O-Oh, Ace, I-I'm sorry. Please don't sneak on me like that." Crouching, she pulled Ace's hand to help him stand on his feet.

Contrary to the painful feeling on his cheek, Ace seemed mildly amused. "Should I ask what was that for, or are you going to tell me why?"

Fal'cie, she wasn't going to blush in embarrassment more than today, right?

"I-I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you, somehow…"

She fidgeted, tugging her skirt in uneasiness. He might not sound so angry, but what if he was being sarcastic? She didn't quite grasp what the word mean, but Queen once told her that it was no different than lying in general, where you actually felt the opposite of the words you spoke. Ace sounded pretty okay, but what if he was actually angry at her? Or maybe even hated her for this? She wanted neither of it.

Deuce could swear her tears were begging to flow out.

Ace stood in silence, watching her as she was once again without any response. He couldn't tell what she had in her mind right now, but he could tell that she looked troubled, alright. Ace—No, everyone knew that Deuce was always the shy one and was always bottling all her thought for herself. Oh, how he wished to ease that burden of her right now, how he could hug her frail body and ease whatever trouble she had in her mind right now.

No, he shouldn't. Who was he to her to do something like that? He was no one but her classmate, he was no one to her to initiate a romantic interaction like that.

But could he bear to watch her struggling against something… Well, something?

…Even so, he couldn't, and wouldn't take this advantage. No, definitely not.

While he was doing his best to resist the alluring seduction of his own hormones, his arms were already extended to reach for her, against his mind. Wait, what did he—

Luckily, things came out better than the worst. His hand ended up giving the flutist's chocolate hair a pat. The moment his hand touched Deuce's head, Ace could see that Deuce's visibly surprised.

"Look, Deuce. I don't know what you were thinking just now…" The blonde smiled. "But do understand that there's absolutely nothing you should make up, okay?" His hand trailed slowly to her face, caressing and wiping the faint tears that was about to drip. "And do tell me what's troubling you after we're done, I will be all ears, I promise."

That came out a bit too cliche and romantic for Ace's taste, but he was served with what he strived; after a moment, Deuce was smiling.

"..Mmm." The number two nodded, another faint blush forming on her pure façade. "You promised!" She exclaimed happily like a child, her tone showed no depressions whatsoever.

Ace smiled at his par before he pulled his hand back. A swift nod from Ace, and Deuce recognized it without any further ado. Or in a literal translation, Ace was indicating that they should return to their job as of now and Deuce confirmed his message. Considering splitting up was faster to search for the victims, they decided to split up and met in this position later.

...

Another twenty minutes passed, and Deuce started to get depressed again. No, nothing related Ace in this one. She wasn't able to find any living creature so far, that's why. They were late arriving here that those Milites remnants were already massacred everyone here, were they not? That wasn't impossible, she admitted. Acuvi might be pretty near to Peristylium Suzaku, but they still need an hour or so to arrive here, even with the fastest Chocobo.

Deuce bitted her lips in regret. Oh god, please let her be wrong on that one. She would hate it if it were to be true.

Out of blue, her wish was granted. For she noticed something's moving in the corner of her eyes just now.

For a second, she thought she was imagining things, but she keep staring at the small alley and she could claim that she wasn't mistaken. Something… Someone was moving, and hopefully still alive.

Then again, that someone could be the Milites. Deuce summoned her flute and cautiously approached the exact spot, a Blizzara BOM was ready to be launched in any time necessary. She made her way slowly, making sure that her steps wasn't noticed by anyone just behind the damp corridor.

She hoped that she did the tricks right. Yet, she was the one who was caught off guard by the said thing, and could only scream on the top of her lungs.

...

On the south section of the town, Ace wasn't progressing much better than Deuce, albeit he didn't know how many person Deuce could find. All of Ace's attempts to find any survivor were fruitless, he found one middle-aged man that was in critical state, but when he approached the dying man and tried to cast a Curaga at him, the man was already letting out his last breath.

He could understand all of Machina's dislike for wars right now. All of these were unnecessary. The people of Acuvi did not deserve any of this.

Furthermore, one simple message from C.O.M.M. had already interrupted all his plans to enter every building and search inside it. The Icy Blade of Death had already issued an order for him and Deuce to go back to the base.

Although, something was dismissing all of his dilemma. That scream… That ever so familiar voice of her was in the air, and not in the most reassuring frequency.

What had happened to Deuce ! ?

Without delaying any second, Ace grabbed his cards and began teleporting to the wherever she was. If he was able to hear her scream from here, so obviously Deuce wasn't that far from him. He could guess what had happened to Deuce, but he didn't go there, he didn't want to go _THERE_. Ace hoped that Deuce was able to fend anything that attacked her off for a while, at least until he got there. Panics were started to born inside of him.

Not long after that, he reached Deuce's side, his cards were set in offensive fighting stance.

Unfortunately, there was something worse than he was expecting. The cards in his fingers were dropping to the ground like falling leaves, and instead, Ace could only let his scream echoes all over the raging wasteland.

...

Giant door of the Class Zero was opened as Kurasame walked to the room in his ever-so-enigmatic pace, his little Tonberry trailed not far from him. The young teacher stepped the small stairways of the class, slow and careful enough to not show any sign of rush from his part. His steps were put to an end when he arrived right just before the blackboard, just before the little 'Mogurin'. As he turned around, his blue eyes darted over his students, scanning and noting every presence he could see there.

There were Jack, Eight, Seven, Cinque, Cater, Nine, Sice, Queen, Trey, and King, sitting on their respective seat.

"So only Team Acuvi and Team Arwen who are yet to arrive." He stated calmly. "Very well, we'll start the briefing for the next mission. All of you are to launch with the airship V44 Pandemonium in five days from now. We are going to—"

His sentences were left unfinished when someone's hand was in the air, calling his name repetitively for an attention. Kurasame narrowed his eyes at the said person, who was none other but the class representative.

"Forgive me for intruding, sir. But in my opinion I don't think we should start the briefing without four of us present." Queen said before lowering her slender arm again. To be honest, she knew that this was not the wisest of move, for she noticed that Kurasame was staring at her in a rather annoyed look. She could tell that he's going to scold her for interrupting his lecture in any second now.

"Ace and Deuce were not granted the permission to use any of the airship as they were stationed in Acuvi. However, they were given a pair of Kamikaze Chocobos to go back and forth. And if we are to assume they weren't having any problem, they should arrive in about thirty more minutes." The masked teacher rested his hand on his right hip, gazing intently at the asker. "As for Team Arwen's case, their airship got a slight problem on its' fuel. Once again, if we are to assume that both Machina and Rem did not encounter any problem, they would arrive in Rubrum region in five hours from now." He finished his explanations, his eyes trailing to the rest of the member of the class sans Queen. "Anyone else have a question that needs an immediate answer?"

From the way Kurasame spoke, all of the Class Zero acknowledged it already. He wasn't offering to answer any question his students might had in mind, he was asking whether they were going to interrupt him again and would love to have their head separated from their neck instead.

Yeah, they knew better than to reply at a displeased Kurasame.

"Good." He chanted in his usual, calm demeanor. Kurasame then grabbed a chalk from the side and started to draw the general blueprint of his class' next target. As if on cue, the moment the blue haired teacher started to scribble on the blackboard, everyone took note of it. Some of them even copied what their teacher wrote to their own book.

Although, their concentration were put into a pregnant pause when the door of the class was opened once again.

"S-Sorry we are late."

Kurasame didn't even need to look to know who it was. He noticed that that voice belonged to Deuce. Honestly, he wasn't expecting Deuce to arrive faster than the assumed time. It's not like it was a bad thing, though, so he couldn't tell her to perform things better. By her word 'we', he could conclude that she was coming with Ace. Okay, only Machina and Rem left and they were a complete pact again.

However, an unfamiliar cry echoed in the air and everyone's attentions were piqued.

Trey and Queen pinned their pencil on their own book too hard that they accidentally ripped a paper or two.

Cinque and Cater gasped so loud that even Kurasame could hear it clearly from the front of the class.

Jack and Nine fell from their seats, stumbling on the floor with their butt.

Sice's and Eight's jaws dropped.

King and Seven did not react. Or more like, they were simply too surprised to even react.

Even Kurasame and his Tonberry dropped his chalk and lampion respectively.

Every pair of eyes was staring at the incoming members in shock.

Deuce was carrying a baby in her arms, with Ace right behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>…Okay, first chapter might comes out a bit too humorless, especially in the earlier parts, but believe me, I have a reason why I put this story in the categories of 'Romance' and 'Humor'. I will update this story every 1-3 weeks, if I have no trouble defeating horrible monsters called exams.<br>**

**Review, I dare you. REVIEW. Like, RIGHT NOW. Leave anything in it, be it comments, critics, love confessions, flames, all of them nonsense, COME AT ME BRO.**


	2. 02 : Suddenly, Baby!

**Super late updating? What super late?**

**I should note that I'll be using Japanese honorifics here. Honestly, calling everyone else with honorifics is definitely Deuce's best trait, it shows that how she always think highly of everyone. **

**Final Fantasy Type Zero, its' setting, and characters belongs to Square Enix.**

* * *

><p><strong>SECOND CHAPTER: SUDDENLY, BABY!<strong>

…

"_A-Ace-san…"_

_Ace couldn't believe his eyes._

_Before him was the confused number two of Class Zero, cradling a loud, bubbly thing in her arms. That thing happened to be a baby, a human baby._

"_W-What do we do..?" She asked nervously, her confused tone didn't really need to be there to show the world how confused she was already._

_On the opposite side, Ace's façade was no better. In fact, you couldn't go wrong by saying that his expression was far worse than Deuce's. With his mouth agape, he shakily pointed at the baby with his index finger in shock._

"_H-How in the world—"_

"_I-I don't understand it myself!" The green eyed female indicated the small cardboard box near her feet. "He was inside it…"_

_At times like this, panicking always helped, obviously._

_Except the little guy was now crying loudly. Loudly as in, __**very**__ loudly._

_Ace gave a small 'whoa' and Deuce soon followed him with a panicked yelp before trying to persuade the baby to go back to sleep. This was the very crucial moment for the two students of the Class Zero. The card wielder, in fact, eyed every muscles of the baby to calm down at this very moment with sparkly, hopeful eyes. The flutist, on the other hand, actually did something. She tried her best to calm the baby with a well-versed lullaby._

_Fortunately, the duo's effort wasn't for naught. The sweet little baby slowly drifted to his slumber._

_Both Ace and Deuce let out a sigh of a relief as if they had just stopped a time bomb. Funny thing was that this situation might as well counts as one._

_A pregnant pause happened as they watched the baby's peaceful snore before the brunette decided to speak._

"…_What do we do with him, Ace-san?"_

…

Now this was what you call true embarrassment, no doubt.

Deuce, naturally, was very kind and when she decided to take the baby to the school, Ace was mentally horrified. Sure, leaving the baby was wrong, very wrong… But taking him with them into the school, into the **class** was definitely not what Ace preferred as well.

Especially when the class was discussing something serious, like right now.

If he wasn't in this situation, Ace would already laugh his heart out at Kurasame's, Eight's, and Seven's face. Yeah, he was the main victim here… So he would just close his eyes and lips and say nothing. That would work, yeah. No doubt.

Ace still managed to gives a look at Deuce from the corner of his right eye, though. He muttered no words, but his glance said everything.

_Say something. Please._

Deuce caught the code with the same method as her par's, and she understood the meaning of his gaze as well, yet she was in no better ideas, though.

_W-What should I say here? _

The blonde magician could see cold sweats dripped over her cute, pure face. Oh, is that the same sweat that trailed over his own forehead that he felt?

_Anything, Deuce. Any-freaking-thing. Just don't make things more awkward than now._

That totally put Deuce in blank mind. Ace-san was asking the impossible from her! She was never the best when it comes to opening a conversation, and now he asked her to do it? She didn't really have any other choice, though. She gulped before slowly creating a gap between her lower lip and her upper lip.

"G-Good afternoon."

Ace slapped a hand to his forehead.

Like, a very hard slap.

Kurasame Susaya was the first to recover from the amazing scenery. Blinking his eyes twice, he crouched down to pick up the remaining of chalk.

"…Five minutes break. I'll get another chalk."

All of Class Zero's students sans Ace and Deuce just nodded as Kurasame passed through them in silence, with his Tonberry followed not far from its' master. If Kurasame were to be honest here, chalk wasn't the only thing he would grab from the faculty, he would visit Kazusa and ask him another migraine pill before returning.

When Kurasame was out of the room, the rest of them quickly surrounded the Acuvi duo. Well, not all of them, everyone but King, who managed to recover and calmed himself.

"How cute~" Cinque was the first to exclaim, her head tilted up and down to get a better view on the cute baby in his Deuce's arms. Cater soon followed her, trying her best not to squeal and woke the baby up. "So adorable…"

While Deuce and the thing in her arms were bombarded with joys by the giggling females, Ace was suffering. Jack and Nine already slumped their arm on Ace's shoulder, rendering him unable to run. Their smirk weren't making Ace's life easier, indeed.

"Newlyweds~" Jack smirked like a cat. "Score, Ace, score."

Ace was about to straighten things out when Nine's laugh disturbed his concentration. "Already that deep, eh, lover boy? I am sure as hell jealous here."

This is why there was a part inside Ace that was still against bringing the child here: They won't let him live it down.

Again, another voice destroyed his effort to speak, this time it was Eight chuckling. "If you wanted to make a move at Deuce, you could at least tell me, Ace."

_I am going to murder all of you._

"I honestly presumed you were more… passive, Ace. Yet it seems my judgment wasn't correct again. You never cease to surprise me, my friend." Trey's remark soon followed the bandwagon. As always thought, Trey never meant any harm, and not to mention, always backfired. Ace could swear his face was about to explode from all the reds on it, due to embarrassment and anger inside him.

_I am going to murder all of you. Nastily._

Before Ace could put his extreme plan in motion, the ever so talkative Trey returned from his thinking pose into that of a calmer one. "That aside, let's be serious for a while."

Every laughters, except Nine's, stopped as the aura around them was starting to get tense. A bit more serious than before, at the very least. This time, the 'I-give-no-fucks' King stepped in, his expression was as expressionless as ever.

"Ace." He pierced a look at the smaller blonde. "Full story, if you would."

As he felt two hands slipping out of his shoulder, Ace let out a sigh of relief. Taking a deep breath, he then relaxed himself and asked the girls to stop their chatters for a while.

"Well, actually..."

…

"I see."

King closed his eyes with his arms crossed to think. Trey followed with a nod before he was also captured in his own thought.

"This problem isn't something that we can handle easily." The archer moved a strand of his front's hair, thoughtful expression was written on his face. "Let us think together about what we should do about this little hero from now."

By 'little hero', Trey obviously meant the baby. Everybody nodded at Trey's advice. Indeed, this is the biggest (and weirdest) problem they ever faced; they were a group of warriors, one of the strongest one in the Rubrum, that is. However, in the end, they were no older than young teenagers.

Just like a pack of wolves, everyone put their finger on their each respective chin to think. Everyone but Cinque.

That wasn't left unnoticed by Queen.

"Cinque, is anything wrong?" She asked, disturbing everyone else's concentration. All eyes were now shifted to Cinque's pouting face.

"That was lame!" The mace-wielder yelled with pride. She then pointed her index finger at Deuce, who was caught by surprise. "Cinque was expecting that Ace impregnated Deuce. That would make a great tale for Cinque's granddaughter."

As if on cue, Ace's and Deuce's face turned five shades of reds in unison.

_Dammit, not this again._

The 'straight people group' (King, Trey, Queen, Seven, and Eight, to mention separately) was either letting out a sigh or facepalming right now. Aside of them, though, were putting their mischievous expression on their face. Once again, Ace felt his shoulders were burdened by his friend's arms.

"That's right~ That's right~" Jack stated, his signature grin plastered on his lips. "That could be a made-up story, Ace~"

"W-Why would I—"

"That's right, hey." Nine's amusement was written on his face. "You lied, aren'tcha?"

While Ace was busy trying to tell them that was the truth, Deuce was fidgeting as hell. She wasn't put under the pressure directly by words, but Cater, Cinque, and Sice (of all people) kept poking her blushing cheeks. What Deuce could do was only looks down in embarrassment.

At that very moment, Ace had enough of holding back.

"Hold on, guys."

Just when Ace's mindset was fixed, he felt his shoulder was lighter again. Once again, Trey saved his day. The golden haired bow-user moved any obstacle that put Ace's in pressure, whether it was words or actions. Before long, he already did the same to Deuce, much to Cinque's chagrin.

When he was done with it, Trey sighed once again.

"Honestly, did no one of you know anything about human's pregnancy?" He straightened his position in dissatisfaction. "Just so you know, how every baby was born within their mother's womb isn't something that science find new. Technically, while we can't see what's inside without any exquisite equipment, every woman can easily tell it when the baby is growing bigger. In fact, haven't you ever heard the phrase 'I could feel the baby's kicking' from any adults—"

Oh boy. Here it comes, Trey's crash course.

This time, everyone –without any exception- just sighed as Trey's blabbers tortured their ears. Out of one hole, fell into another one. Ace hated his life so much right now.

After five minutes or so, Trey who was walking around in circle while explaining many obvious and **unrelated** things, raised his right hand to point at Cinque.

"—Hence, Cinque!" Cinque tilted her head as Trey kept his explanation intact. "Implying that Ace impregnated Deuce is, by any means, impossible! As I've said before, when a woman is pregnant, her stomach will bulge in a circular shape. Also! It takes approximately nine months before every mother can let her child break free. So as you can see… Deuce's stomach was shaping in a normal, healthy young girl so we can simply kick away that possibility. Of course, whether Ace have had sex with Deuce is another topic altoge—"

Ouch.

Way to make more misunderstandings, Trey.

If Deuce had blushed five shades of reds back there, she was definitely blushing **fifty** shades of reds right now. Everyone else (sans Trey, who was still bullshitting and all) couldn't hold their smirk anymore. Yes, even King and Queen were also captured in this amusement, King let out an unnatural-for-King chuckle, and Queen was giggling. No, they **never** had any sex.

Not yet, perhaps?

Still with a baby in her arms and blushes all over her cheeks, Deuce decided to stare at any other interesting things that weren't her teammates giving her a look. At first, the room's floors were the best option, but when a glimpse of Ace's shoes was in her eyes, her gaze slowly traveled over to his face. Despite her embarrassment, a glimpse of curiosity flashed her mind at this.

Ace-san was doing nothing but trembling.

…Now wait just a minute again. Tremble? What for?

Cautiously, the brunette's jade eyes found her way to Ace's emerald one. He wasn't paying any attention at her, he was glaring at the others instead. When Deuce took a better look of Ace's eyes once more, she noticed something weird.

Furies were in his eyes.

Furthermore, his right hand already reached the small bag on his hips, a card was captivated between his index finger and his middle finger. To make it more horrendous, his hand was glowing.

Oh, no.

Deuce wasn't the type to run away by herself, not before she could tell everyone else was safe. Sadly, in this situation, Deuce had another burden to protect: A baby, that wasn't even hers, or Ace's, or Cinque's, or everyone else from Class Zero. Conclusion? She ran away as fast as she can. Out of this room.

While Deuce managed to slip away with cold sweats and panics on her face, the rests were too late to notice how mad Ace was right now. Yelps and begs could be heard accompanying Ace's hand's motions as he held his hand over his head with his weapon of choice between his fingers.

…

How much pill was it again? Four, or five pills? Kurasame couldn't really remember the last time he had to ask Kazusa that much migraine medicine in one time. To think Ace and Deuce, of all people surprised him by bringing a baby with them… Either he was getting weak mentally, or he was already that weak thanks to his students' daily insanity. The mentor sighed beneath his deep-blue colored mask.

As he walked slowly toward Crystallium, he bumped into a running Deuce. Kurasame didn't even stumble, he was a head taller than her, so her head ended up slamming his muscular chest.

"Oof—"

Deuce lifted her head upwards to stare at the man she just crashed while the said man just emotionlessly eyeing her. His Tonberry let out an unnoticeable yelp.

Much to Kurasame's surprise, Deuce didn't apologize like she usually did; after noticing what she just did, she ducked her head a bit to ran straight past him.

Now what?

…Well, if the Icy Blade of Death might guess, Deuce was probably heading over to her 'Mother' to discuss about this. This kind of matter was definitely new.

He'll let that slide, just for this one occasion.

Soon, though, he learned how wrong his guess was. The moment he got through the Crystallium and entered his class, he didn't see anyone, anyone that was still standing at least. No, in fact, the only one who was on his seat with a book in his hand was Ace. When Kurasame shifted his head, he was then able to see the… bodies of the rest on the floor. Flames were still flickering just above their KO'd figures.

"Professor Kurasame." The sole survivor spoke, uninterestedly flipping pages of his thick books. "You're late."

Kurasame just sighed as he started to feel another migraine was coming to his head.

Today, his class was on fire.

Literally.

* * *

><p><strong>One does not simply mess with Ace. Oh, still remembers my notes up there about using honorifics? That'll actually play some part in later chapters.<strong>

**From here onward, it'll be somewhat consisting 30% romances and 60% humors from here. The remaining ten percents? Class Zero being Class Zero. The humors, however, won't reach the point where this'll become a crackfic, character relationships and developments will still be there, as IC as possible. Also, sides note! I played Reishiki again and apparently I have no regrets saying Kurasame is now my most favorite character, he's way too cool –excuse the pun-. I am so sorry, Trey, but you'll stay on number two for now ;w;.**

**So, er… Review?**


End file.
